1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to antenna modules and methods for making the same, and particularly, to an antenna module used in a portable electronic device and a method for making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic device generally includes an antenna module to transmit and receive electromagnetic waves. Laser Direct Structuring (LDS) is a method recently used to manufacture antennas. Manufacturing antennas by LDS process commonly includes three steps: forming a plastic substrate using modified plastics which can be laser-activated to be conductive; focusing a laser on a predefined region of the surface of the plastic substrate to make metal crystals contained in the modified plastics spread to cover the predefined region; and depositing a conductive metal coating on the predefined region to form the antenna. The LDS antenna can be designed with many suitable three-dimensional shapes according to frequencies to be used. However, the modified plastics used for the LDS antennas are very costly and such process can reduce processing efficiency and increase production times.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.